Ever After High: Peas and Pegasi
by Lauren Jur
Summary: New students which are the daughters of Pegasus and Princess and the Pea are my OCs.


Chapter 1

The newest students now are Penelope Pea and her little sister Penny Pea, and Peggy Pegasus. Today, at Ever After High they are gonna start their destinies their way and that was it. They walked in and said hello to Headmaster Grimm. Headmaster Grimm handed them their room keys and they said thank you. Then, they entered their dorms. Penelope had been rooming with her sister, Penny and for now, Peggy had been rooming by herself, taking the bottom half of the bunk bed. There was also a normal bed in there, but she planned not to use it. As well as a couch, she planned to use that to watch TV, which she will need to buy at a Throne Furnishings store. She was thinking about who she came from. She came from a Pegasus. Should she follow her destiny or rewrite it? Being a Pegasus was a really good destiny to live so Peggy decided that she was a Royal. The only ones who needed to decide now were Penelope and her little sister, Penny. Were they gonna be Royal or Rebel? They thought about their stories: The Princess and the Pea. A pea in the muesem? For Penny, it was her destiny and for her older sister, Penelope, she was a Rebel.

Chapter 2

Everybody decided so it was almost time for school to start. The school day was too confusing everybody was wanting to follow their destinies but some. "Legacy Day again for the new students!" Headmaster Grimm said. "Legacy Day! I've gotta pick out something awesome that brings out my horse flair." Peggy said and searched her closet. "A white dress! So beautiful!" Peggy said and put it on. Penelope wore a green shirt and white skirt. Penny wore a green minidress. Then, it was time to pledge their destinies. Everybody stepped up on the stage and Penelope walked to the mic. "Hi, I'm Penelope and I'm the daughter of the Princess and the Pea. I want to live my own life and be a Rebel." Penelope said and stepped down. Penny stepped on and smiled. "Hi! My name is Penny and I am Penelope's sister. My destiny however is to be a Royal and follow my destiny." Penny said and stepped off. Then, lastly it was Peggy. "Hi, my name is Peggy for all who don't know me. My destiny is-" Cupid was waving at Peggy and Peggy waved back. "I want to live my destiny just the way it was laid out for me as a Royal. It's an awesome day to be a Pegasus!" Peggy said and flew off. Then, it was time to meet with the students. The new Royals went with the Royals and the new Rebels went with the Rebels. For Penny and Peggy, they walked around and met everyone. "Hey girls!" said a blonde-haired girl with a red dress, "My name's Apple." "Hi. Nice to meet you." they said. "And my name's Ashlynn!" said an orange-haired girl with glass slippers. "Nice to meet you, girls! I'm Blondie and you seem just right!" she said.

Chapter 3

"And my name's Briar!" said a brown-haired girl with pink highlights. "My name is Daring!" said the blonde-haired prince, "I'm Apple's boyfriend just to let you know." "I'm Dexter." said a brown-haired prince with black glasses, "I'm Daring's brother." Someone faced them. "I'm Duchess. Be prepared for me to pressure you for a happily ever after, though." Duchess said. "If you're a Royal, why do you pressure others for a happily ever after?" Peggy asked. "I had a terrible ending and I need one." Duchess said. "I'm Holly!" said a girl with the longest hair in the world. "I love your hair!" Peggy said, "it's so beautiful! Could I put it in a ponytail for you?" "Thank you, Peg but no thanks." Holly said. "Hey Peggy!" said a girl with red and black hair. "Hi." Peggy said, "And what could your name be?" "I'm Lizzie." said the red and black haired girl. Then, at Penelope's side,the Rebels... "Hey I'm Cupid." said a girl with beautiful pink hair. "I'm Cedar." said a girl made of wood. "I'm Cerise." said a girl cloaked in a red hood, "The reason I am a Rebel is 'cause of my wolf ears." "My name's Hunter and I'm Ashlynn's boyfriend. Ashlynn is a Royal." said a guy with a half shaved head. "I'm Kitty." said a girl with purple hair with pigtails. "My name's Madeline." said a girl with teal and purple crazy hair. "I'm Melody." said a girl with white and purple hair. "And I'm Poppy. I am Holly's twin sister but Holly is a Royal." said a girl with beautiful orange and purple hair. "I'm Raven and I am the leader of the Rebels." said a girl with black and dark purple hair with a black and purple dress. "And I'm Sparrow." said a guy playing a guitar. After that, it was time for lunch. Then, after everything, everyone headed to their dorms. Tomorrow was the real day of school.

Chapter 4

Everybody went to sleep and the next morning, got ready for the classes. "It's time for our first day of school, Penny." Penelope said, "Let's go!" Peggy also woke up and happily got ready for school. "It's my first day." Peggy said, "And I'm gonna live it right!" The classes that Penny and Peggy had were from Kingdom Management to Royal Student Council. For Penelope, her classes were from Home Evilnomics to Muse-ic. They all headed to either Kingdom Management or Home Evilnomics. In Home Evilnomics..."Hello. My name is Professor Badwolf and today we are going to clean the Castleteria because some forget to clean up their messes." he said. Everyone went to the Castleteria and picked up every piece of trash or food that fell from the trays accidently at lunch. When Penelope saw a pea, she picked it up but instead of throwing it away, she thought, _why not eat it? _And she ate it. Everyone looked at her with gross faces. "I'm sorry." Penelope said, "I really can't resist peas." They then went back to the classroom. "Now, let's clean the tables so let's grab the cleaning wipes and get to work." said Mr. Badwolf. They cleaned the table and then the bell rang for the next class as well as for the Royals. For the Royals, the next class was Wooing 101 and for Rebels it was Beast Training and Care. Once it was 4th period, everyone had lunch. Then, they went to 5th period and 6h period. After all that, it was time to go back to their dorms. It was about 6:00 after 6th period.

Chapter 5

Everyone then went back down to the Castleteria to get some dinner. They ate and then came down to return their tray. Penelope and her sister loved the pea soup and Peggy enjoyed her golden cake. Then, it was time to get ready for bed. It was exactly 8:45 and they took showers. Everyone then put on their pajamas and went to bed. Peggy was the only one who didn't go to bed though. She lay in the bottom of the bunk bed and watched TV. Everything was spellbinding at school and everyone was happy.

_Penelope Pea_

_Parent's Story: The Princess and the Pea_

_Roommate: Penny Pea (my sister)_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to follow my very own destiny. The freedom that I can just wake up and eat as many peas as I can...yes._

_My "Magic" Touch: I can cast spells on GMO peas to make them organic._

_Storybook Romance Status: I haven't found him yet. These are my first days, I've gotta explore the school. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I really can't resist peas. I get out of control if I see one._

_Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. We cook in that sometimes. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry. I can't stand it. _

_Favorite Food: Anything with peas!_

_BFFA: Apple White and Raven Queen_

_Penny Pea_

_Parent's Story: The Princess and the Pea_

_Roommate: Penelope Pea (my sister)_

_Secret Heart's Desire: More than ever, I want to see a pea in a muesem! _

_My "Magic" Touch: Just like my sister, I can cast spells on GMO peas to make them organic._

_Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Daring but I know he's dating Apple so it's a shame._

_"OH CURSES" Moment: Like my sister, I can't resist peas. _

_Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I love playing an instrument!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry. Peas in potions, yuck!_

_Favorite Food: Just like my sister, anything with peas!_

_BFFA: My sister, Penelope and Madeline Hatter. Madeline is so much fun!_

_Peggy Pegasus_

_Parent's Story: I'm not a fairytale, I'm a myth. _

_Roommate: I'm on my own but I might have one someday. _

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the fairest one ever in Greece. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I can cast tons of spells._

_Storybook Romance Status: Right now, I'm new and I haven't really found anyone cute. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I can't stand my mane being a fairy-fail._

_Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. This class is so fun!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Hero Training. I don't need this class, Pegasus is a naturally-born hero. _

_Favorite Food: Angel food cake. _

_BFFA: C.A. Cupid and I don't know who else._


End file.
